Revenge of the Alchemist
by Crystal56
Summary: Muraki, you killed my mother. Prepare to die, on guard! He, not funny, (yet) but enjoy nonetheless! Well, the women that was murdered by Muraki has a history too, and a daughter out for revenge...
1. Throwing up has many names

I promised myself it wouldn't be the same. This time, I would defeat him and make sure he was dead. He would not live to harm others as he had harmed my mother.  
  
One: one for my mother, sleeping in her grave  
  
Two: two for my father, evil as can be  
  
Three: three for my brothers, in a land far away  
  
Four: four, for me, blinded so I cannot see.  
  
Muraki, next time we meet, you will die.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything familiar, except the plot and the original character that I have thrown into here.  
  
"Tsuzuki? Wake up!! We have to get to that meeting in just a short amount of time. Don't tell me you forgot!" Hisoka said. I looked up at the green-eyed bishonen. He was ugly when he was late.  
"What? I was sleeping," I complained.  
"And the meeting?" he asked.  
"Tatsumi will fill us in later. Remember, I have the flu, wait, 'scuse me!" I said and ran off to the bathroom. Hisoka knocked.  
"You okay in there? It's been like this for a week, how come you aren't getting any better?" Hisoka said.  
"Well, maybe. uggghh," I said, before loosing my voice to the toilet once again. The stomach flu wasn't nice, and I didn't even normally get sick at all!  
"I guess I'll go without you then and see what's up. I'm sure Tatsumi and the boss will understand," he said.  
"Thank, ewwww, did I do that?"  
"Get some sleep, and no sweets!" he exclaimed, "Or else I will have to clean the cupboards of all sugar. for a month."  
"Geeze," I mumbled, then began to rinse out my mouth as I heard the door slam.  
"And no leaving the room!" Hisoka said, and I swore. I whished that I could have gone out, but then again, I might get someone else sick. I slunk back into bed, only to find myself in the bathroom minutes later. This would be a long day.  
  
"Hisoka, is Tsuzuki still feeling terrible?" Wakaba asked, and handed me a bag, "I picked this up. It's peppermint tea. Maybe it'll settle his stomach a little bit more. Peppermint is supposed to do that, when I last read about it, and oh, um, it's non-caffeinated, so it shouldn't get him bouncing off the walls."  
"Thanks," I replied, "I'm sure he'll enjoy. tea. Has the meeting started yet?"  
"No, but I've heard it going around the office that its some girl out for revenge against someone, and they are trying to find her, because she's been causing trouble and there aren't any records of her, anywhere!" Wakaba exclaimed.  
"Hello all!" Watari said, beaming behind Wakaba. This broke up our conversation nicely.  
"Yes?" I asked peevishly, "What do you want this time?"  
"There's no need to be rude. I only wanted to ask how your partner's doing; is he getting any better?" he asked.  
"No, not really, no. Has the meeting started yet?" I asked.  
"No, but if we don't hurry, we'll be late," Wakaba said.  
"That's right, hurry," a scary voice said behind us.  
"Oh, Tatsumi, uh, hi," I said casually.  
"You should report to the meeting room, and don't tell me Tsuzuki is still sick," he said.  
"He is, and I left him over the toilet. I think he's almost gotten worse. He's almost desperate enough to try a Priestess recommended by Watari," I said, and turned to head towards the meeting room.  
"He should. We could use him back here. I think the Gushoshin are getting tired of being teamed up with you for small assignments," Tatsumi said, and almost smiled. Almost, but not quite.  
"Yeah, I am also. So, who is this girl anyways?" I asked, and headed into the office.  
  
End Chapter One!  
  
Yeah, well, the meeting chapter'll be kinda long, so it's gonna be a chapter in itself, ha. Read and Review please. And keep any flames PG!!!! 


	2. The Forest Healer

A/N: I had a blank spot on my mind, on what to write for the meeting, but, now I have an idea. Please Enjoy!  
  
Muraki sensed a presence he hadn't felt in almost 4 years.  
"So, she's returned? I wonder what has changed..."  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei, just the plot, and even that is too a point.  
  
"This is a very important meeting. This girl I have mentioned in the information previously given has some key identification features and attributes. It seems that when she has fought against local authorities, she has used powers of the wind, the water, the earth, and the fire," Tatsumi explained.  
"Oh, like she's an Alchemist? I thought they had all died out! I wanna meet her!!!" Watari whined, "Let's go find her now!"  
"That's the problem. She always escapes by riding on the back of a big bird, or by using wings that seem to be part of her. These wings are black, so we have decided to call her for the time, The Black Winged Angel," Tatsumi replied. I yawned.  
"Where was she last seen? Maybe I should go and check it out," I suggested.  
"No Hisoka, you better look after Tsuzuki, and since he has been sick for so long, I've taken the liberty of calling a healer to come and see him," Tatsumi explained, "And now let me show you a few shots and some criminal drawings the police have done." I was speechless at this. Tsuzuki actually needed a healer? Not a doctor, but a healer?  
"C'mon Tatsumi, don't be such a downer. Let's go find this Alchemist!" Watari said, now completely self-absorbed in the fact he could meet an Alchemist. I sighed; this meeting has just gone to the dogs.  
"Don't you think so Hisoka?" came Wakaba.  
"Say what? Sorry, my mind must have drifted," I said, trying to focus.  
"Never mind. The rest of the report is in the folders I am passing around. Just study it. This meeting was a waste of time, wasn't it?" Tatsumi asked. We all froze. Tatsumi doesn't like to waste time.  
"Ummm... goodbye. I uh, really... better make sure Tsuzuki isn't in too bad of conditions... when is the healer arriving?" I asked tentatively.  
"In about an hour. She said she didn't have anything else to do today, so she'd be over soon. Yes, you should head back," Tatsumi said, "We can manage without you or Tsuzuki for now." Thanks for small mercies. I grabbed my folder and ran out. Geeze, I wasn't about to push it. He seemed mad... then again, wasn't he always?  
  
"Oh, Hisoka, did you pick me up some medicine?" Tsuzuki asked, coming out of the bathroom.  
"No, but I did manage to find out Tatsumi has a healer coming over..." I paused as he dove back into the bathroom, and then yelled, "And she should be over in an hour!" I didn't hear a reply, nope; it was replaced by the sounds of a multicolor yawn. I sat down in a chair near the bed and waited patiently, and then noticed the bucket by the bed needed to be rinsed out, so I joined Tsuzuki in the bathroom, emptying out the throw-up bucket.  
"I hate to say it, but I'm glad someone's coming. It's good; I'm bored just taking care of minor things. We haven't done a real case in a while!" I muttered over the sounds, and Tsuzuki flushed the toilet.  
"How soon?" he asked.  
"Soon, now, I've emptied the bucket and I'll put it back. Try to get some sleep," I instructed, and helped him back to the bed and putting the bucket back on the nightstand where it originally was. Then Tsuzuki tried to get to sleep, and he did, for about thirty minutes. It seemed all I could do was to be waiting...  
  
I heard the front bell go off, she was here! I dashed over to the door and opened it wide up. It was her... thank goodness...  
"Hi! I'm the Forest Healer," she said, smiling at me, "I was told someone had stomach flu?"  
"Oh, yes, he's trying to sleep right now," I explained, hearing the unpleasant background noise, "I guess he's up now!"  
"Let me examine him," she instructed. I nodded and ushered her in. Wait a moment; she looked like the girl in those pictures... the ones in the file I had taken back.  
"Uh, hi!" Tsuzuki greeted weakly, collapsed on the bed.  
"I don't even think he's throwing up food anymore," I said worriedly, "well, I don't think he's done that for a long time... thrown up food, I mean..."  
"I shall examine him," she said, and sat down on the bed next to Tsuzuki and placed her hands on his chest and closed her eyes. I felt a strange power emanate from her as she did whatever she was doing. Tsuzuki stopped looking so pale and then he fell deep asleep.  
"What was that?" I asked, "What did you do to him?"  
"I put him into an enchanted sleep. His illness is great," she said, now speaking in a soft, almost haunting voice.  
"Is there a cure?" I asked her worriedly.  
"Yes, but I shall need to remain here a few days to monitor him and make sure that he is fighting off this illness as I treat him," she said.  
"How much will it cost?" I asked.  
"Cost? It will cost nothing at all;" she said looking a little offended, "A healer's job is to heal, not to make money."  
"Oh, I'm sorry," I replied.  
"No matter. But I shall need a place to sleep while I tend to Mr. what should I call him?" she asked.  
"Oh, call him Tsuzuki, just Tsuzuki, and we have a spare bedroom here you can remain in," I said, "I'll go prepare it if you wish." I had no reason to distrust her yet. It was just, Tsuzuki really needed to get better, Tatsumi had found her and I really was desperate to get out and do something, for which I needed Tsuzuki better.  
"Thank you," she replied.  
"Would you like some tea?" I asked.  
"That would be lovely," she sighed. She appeared to have multiple personalities. Who was she? Why did she look so familiar to the woman in the pictures?  
"Yes, I could use some too. I'll be back in a while," I said, and walked towards the kitchen. She seemed to be okay. But to think, there'd be a woman around the house for a few days! Although, I got the distinct sort of feeling that if we made her mad, she could deliver a blow and we wouldn't know what hit us. These next few days would be interesting...  
  
A/N: and so please read and review. I'll try an attempt at semi longer chapters. I usually either make mine too short or too long, so I am attempting to find a balance. Read and Review! 


	3. Hisoka's reaction to alcohol

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami No Matsuei nor do I plan on owning it...  
  
A/N: Finfewen: The Healer in the story is supposed to have that much power. She's actually even stronger due to the fact... well; I'll leave you hanging for now, you should see in this chapter...  
  
Anyways, enjoy! ...  
  
They didn't realize who I was, and that was good. And I wasn't about to shout it out at them. For the moment, all I could do was my duty as a healer, and perhaps I would find out about Muraki from them once I have gained their trust. And then, I will kill Muraki for what he did to my mother...  
  
Chapter 3: Living with a girl...  
  
I yawned and stretched. I was able to finally get a full night's rest, because Tsuzuki slept the whole night without having to throw up. I sat up in bed and looked around, well; everything seemed familiar, although I could hear something from the kitchen, some odd noise, oh wait! It sounded like someone was cooking! It probably was just the healer. I showered and dressed and headed towards the sound, and saw that the kitchen table had an enormous breakfast on it!  
"Okay... what's all this?" I asked.  
"Oh, this is breakfast, my way of thanking you," said the healer. I stared at her, at the food, then back at her.  
"Looks good!" I decided, and sat down, "but I realized that I don't know your name." I could have sworn at that moment she cursed, but I couldn't tell, because it was under her breath.  
"I apologize, my name is Chris. You may call me Chris," she said, and smiled sadly. It wasn't her true name, but I didn't say anything. I dished up some of the eggs and the breakfast cake (which was soft and glazed with some liquid) and some of the hash browns. I took a bite, it was really good.  
"So, what sort of person has that much power?" I asked.  
"Me," she replied, and sincerely smiled, "I have that much power."  
"To perform your duties as a healer?" I inquired, "I guess that would take a lot. I mean, I bet you travel from place to place to heal. Have you seen anything interesting?"  
"Well, yes, I have seen amazing things, but... my powers are also to fight. There are some demons that come to claim souls before a person's time to die, so I use battle-like powers to throw them off," she explained with a light airy voice. Okay, that wasn't the truth, but I got the feeling it wasn't a lie either. She had mastered the skills of half- truths, of that I was certain. She still looked like the girl in the picture. I took a bit of the cake, wow, it was really good. What was it soaked in?  
"This is excellent, what's the topping?" I asked.  
"A light alcohol," she replied.  
"Is the alcohol burned off?" I asked.  
"Not all of it," she said, and I looked down at my plate. I couldn't handle alcohol! I decided to not eat more of the breakfast cake and concentrated on the hash browns and eggs. She laughed at me.  
"What?" I asked.  
"You're such a child," she replied. I took some offense to this.  
"You look just as young as I am!" I exclaimed.  
"Yes, I do look a whole lot younger than I am, don't I? It's the same with you, I'll bet?" she countered.  
"Well, no... I still... I guess I am still pretty young. But I'm not a child!" I said, turning red.  
"Okay then. We're agreed. I shall not call you a child any longer," she said, and then stood, "I shall clean up when you are done. Until then, I shall go attend Tsuzuki." I nodded and she exited the room. She was a strange one, wasn't she? She was hiding something that much I knew...  
  
When I was done I went out to tell Chris that she could clean up, and saw her giving Tsuzuki something to drink.  
"What is that?" I asked.  
"It's a drink that will tell me what is going on in his system," she explained, "Oh, sorry. I mean that it will tell me what he has and if it is something I can deal with. It actually could be a real bug."  
"...?" I paused.  
"Oh, it's a real actual bug. I had one once. They are really nasty little creatures that get into your system and make you... retch. It isn't pleasant and there are only a few ways to get rid of the bug in your system while you can get it out. There comes a point when only a miracle would save you," she said.  
"... Sounds pleasant," I said, "And you know you can remove it if it's an early enough stage?"  
"Yes, if it hasn't rooted too deeply into the system," she said, and turned back to her work. She took a few plants out of her basket, which lay beside the bed, and began to mash them in a bowl together.  
"What's that?" I asked. Dear god, I was curious today, wasn't I?  
"These will give him some strength, and it should relieve some of the symptoms," she explained, "You don't trust me..."  
"..." I didn't know what to say... "Well, yes and no. It's a tossup. You're such a mystery."  
"That is how I survive. That is how I live," she said sadly. I felt terrible all of a sudden...  
"Ummm... that bug isn't contagious, is it?" I asked.  
"No, why?" she asked.  
"Then do you have anything for an upset stomach?" I asked and began to lean a bit, "I think the alcohol from the food has finally taken effect." I dashed off towards the bathroom.  
"It was such a small amount!" she yelled, but it was too late. I was in the process of already tasting again what I had had less than 15 minutes ago.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry to end it so short, but that's the way it has to be. I would love to see more reviews... hint, hint... and means I'll work harder to put out the next chapter. I hope you don't flame me... *cringe*... 


	4. Tsuzuki wakes up!

"So she's with them? That's an interesting development..." Muraki said as he flipped through computer files, "All of them in one place at one time. Maybe I shall let Her become aware I am nearby..."  
  
Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei isn't mine, 'kay?  
  
Chapter 4: Small realizations (And Tsuzuki wakes up)  
  
Chris was tending to Tsuzuki when I finally got out of the bathroom. She was pulling some plants from her basket and appeared to be making a tea or some sort of brew. I watched her from the hallway as she got the sleeping Tsuzuki to drink a little of whatever she just made.  
"What is that? It looks a little like puke..." I said as she set the small cup down.  
"I'm going to force the bug out now, literally," she said softly as she put her hands upon Tsuzuki's chest.  
"Is that wise?" I asked.  
"No, but I believe if I wait any longer his body will not be able to recover. This medicine I just gave him should be able to help the bug become forced out," she said and closed her eyes.  
"So... what now?" I asked.  
"We wait... it shouldn't take more than a few minutes," she said softly. Almost as if on cue, Tsuzuki began to shake and tremble, coughing and hacking, trying to force something up out of him.  
"Tsuzuki!" I cried but she opened her eyes, never taking her hands off of his chest, and smiled.  
"Don't do anything, this is a good sign!" she said to me and I sort of gripped the side of the bed, waiting to see what was going to happen.  
"Uhh..." Tsuzuki moaned slightly as he continued to hack up whatever was inside him. We waited and waited, and all of a sudden Tsuzuki sat up and coughed as hard as he could and a bug was flung across a room.  
"Quick, get it into a bucket!" Chris instructed and I grabbed one from the bathroom and scooped the bug into it.  
"What now?" I asked.  
"Give it here, so I can destroy it," she instructed.  
"Don't you want to study it?" I asked.  
"I did before, I won't do that again," she said and I handed her the bucket which she quickly put a match to, figuratively. She seemed to focus or something, "Flames of mars, burn this horrid creature..." I watched as there was a fire inside of the bucket, and what was different was it seemed to be controlled. The fire didn't spread beyond the bucket, and in what seemed like 5 minutes, it went out.  
"That's impressive," I said, almost to myself.  
"Um... Hisoka, what's going on here?" Tsuzuki asked me, looking around the room, seeing Chris and me.  
"Well, this is the healer, Chris..." I began, "And she found what was wrong with you and healed you..."  
"Really? I feel much better now, so I guess I owe you my thanks Chris..." Tsuzuki said and offered his hand to her.  
"Not until you clean up. I bet you haven't had a shower in almost a week," Chris said firmly and escorted Tsuzuki to the bathroom.  
"What did I do? I thought I was being nice," he whined.  
"You were, but you stink. Now you need to clean up," she stated.  
"I can do that by myself, ah," he began but seemed to sink to the floor.  
"You need to recover before you can do a lot by yourself, so I have to assist you," she said, "Besides, it's best I do it..."  
  
"Why not me?" I asked, following them to the bathroom.  
"Because I need to make sure the bug didn't lay any eggs," she finished and left me stunned in the middle of the hallway as she dragged Tsuzuki into the bathroom and I heard the running of water. Eggs, that was just great, just what I needed to worry about with my partner. Well, I guess I should call the boss and tell him the initial problem has been fixed. I headed towards the phone, and then sense a presence I hadn't felt in over 5 months.  
"Muraki?" I muttered under my breath, "Is that who I sense now?" I shrugged it off and went to make sure Chris cleaned... or help her clean... or try and get her to let Tsuzuki clean himself and have her wait outside the door with me, or something.  
"Hey, Hisoka, could you come here a minute? I can't find the shampoo!" Chris called. Good, I could help somehow.  
"Coming," I called, laughing slightly at the fact of Tsuzuki getting his hair washed. He normally liked it dirty; I almost never got to see the hair when it was clean! But still, what was that presence that I felt?  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Like it? Hate it? Wanna read more? Let me know what you think and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Flames will be used to roast my meat and then I shall feast upon the wonderfully cooked meat... Well, read and review please! 


End file.
